Kiss With A Fist
by superdope3
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were meant to be... But were they always so devoted to each other? Songfic to Florence   The Machine's 'Kiss With A Fist.'


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

_First story, btw, so... be nice. If you wish. Either way. No biggie =)_

* * *

><p><strong>You hit me once<br>I hit you back  
>You gave a kick<br>I gave a slap  
>You smashed a plate<br>Over my head  
>Then I set fire to our bed<strong>

Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) slammed into the wall, her husband's hands at her throat.

"Go ahead, Lucius. I dare you."

Her eyes shone with what could only be described as unbelievable hate and undeniable lust. Lucius pressed his lips against hers, and bit hard enough to draw blood. He didn't care. Neither did she. This was how their marriage had started and by Merlin, it was how it would end.

**You hit me once  
>I hit you back<br>You gave a kick  
>I gave a slap<br>You smashed a plate  
>Over my head<br>Then I set fire to our bed  
><strong>

Arranged marriages were the norm in the Wizarding world in the 70s. The Malfoy's were one of the many couples forced together by their power-hungry parents. Unlike Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix, and her pre-arranged beau, Rodolphus Lestrange, Narcissa and Lucius hated each other from the beginning. Oh, they understood the logic behind their parent's decision, but the two were just too different to be compatible. At first.

**My black eye casts no shadow  
>Your red eye sees no pain<br>Your slaps don't stick  
>Your kicks don't hit<br>So we remain the same**

Hate-filled glare met hate-filled glare as they danced together in the ballroom of the Malfoy Manor. Just because they were to be wed in six days, didn't mean they had to like it.

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"You are a pretentious pig, Lucius Malfoy, and I pity whatever spawn comes from your loins."

"Newsflash, princess; whatever 'spawn comes from my loins,' as you so eloquently put it, will most likely be yours."

Narcissa could not think of an argument for that. As with most arranged marriages, theirs would have a fidelity spell. Despite her misgivings about her upcoming nuptials, she could not deny that at least she would not be stuck with some cheating swine.

**Blood sticks, sweat drips  
>Break the lock if it don't fit<br>A kick in the teeth is good for some  
>A kiss with a fist is better than none<br>A-woah a kiss with a fist is better than none  
><strong>

Their wedding night came. And with it, the 'highly recommended' lingerie that her mother had (quite literally) cursed onto her. He stared. Narcissa couldn't blame him. She knew she was a beauty. She revelled in it. But this kind of attention was unwanted. She didn't want him. Not Lucius.

Neither of them quite knew what to do. Despite all their bravado, neither had thought of a way to get out of consummating their vows. It was required in a Wizarding marriage; if they did not copulate by midnight, the Ministry would be informed, and the marriage would be annulled. And there was no telling how their families would react to that.

**Broke your jaw once before  
>Spilt your blood upon the floor<br>You broke my leg in return  
>So let's sit back and watch the bed burn<strong>

"Fuck you."

"Such language is unbecoming on a woman of your… position."

"Oh, I bet you'd love to see me in all sorts of… _positions_."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. Feistiness, he expected. But _this_ kind of attitude? Out of the blue, if he did say so himself.

"My lady, if I wanted you in a certain position, believe me when I say you'd already be in it."

He didn't realise her hand was raised until after it had made contact with his cheek and was once again rested on her waist.

"You little bitch…-"

He raised his fist but she was too fast for him. She kicked at his knees so he was bent over, then proceeded to punch him in the gut, followed quickly by an uppercut to the chin. A slight push on his shoulders dropped him on his behind as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Listen, Malfoy. I'm not some weak little debutante you can push around like a piece of meat. You attack me, and rest assured that I will return the favour, in kind."

Her tone left no room for argument, and he nodded his head weakly.

**Well love sticks sweat drips  
>Break the lock if it don't fit<br>A kick in the teeth is good for some  
>A kiss with a fist is better than none<br>A-woah a kiss woth a fist is better than none**

"Now, there is still the little matter of… consummating this marriage. If you are amenable to my terms, we shall survive this ordeal. We both have a certain amount of… anger in us, that we both seem unable to control. I believe that we can use this to our advantage. If you can channel your anger into our sex life, and if I do the same, then perhaps we shall be able to learn to… coexist."

Her scientific observations and utter callousness concerning what could possibly be the rest of their lives turned him on beyond belief. Lucius had recovered from his brief sojourn into (what he believed to be) a one-time womanly occurrence.

He jumped up and grabbed Narcissa by the throat; her light blue, almost grey eyes snapped to his, and he felt exhilarated at the fear he saw there. _He_ was in power. _He_ had control. While he had enjoyed his new wife's foray into the dominatrix part, there was no way that Lucius Abraxus Malfoy was about to give up control to some snivelling, conniving, money-grabbing _woman_.

**You hit me once  
>I hit you back<br>You gave a kick  
>I gave a slap<br>You smashed a plate over my head  
>Then I set fire to our bed<br>**

Over a decade has passed since then. Narcissa had been right. The anger they felt towards each other had served them well over the years. No longer did they stare at each other with hatred in their eyes, inside a crowded ballroom. Love was there. They loved each other beyond what either of them could have imagined that first night. But the anger was still there. Anger and hatred that they let show in the late nights spent in their bedroom. When it was only them. When together, they could overcome any and all problems in their marriage, if only by fighting it out.

**You hit me once  
>I hit you back<br>You gave a kick  
>I gave a slap<br>You smashed a plate over my head  
>Then I set fire to our bed<strong>


End file.
